His Cover Girl
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: A song-fic! When Katie is fed up with not being good enough, James sets out to prove her wrong. Will he show her that she's beautiful? Read&review! :


***Obviously Katie is older in this! He is 24 and she's 19.***

Katie came into the apartment and sat down on the orange couch, sighing outwardly. She placed her bag on the coffee table and pulled out her phone, going to see if there were any new messages. Although the small amount of hope she had before was deflated at the sight of nothing new.

Aggravated, she threw it on the seat next to her and rested her head in her hands.

Just then the front door opened, in walking James with a blue _'his'_ smoothie in his hand. He was sipping away happily when his eyes landed on the girl sitting ten feet away.

"Hey!" he smiled as he came over, sitting next to her.

She looked up and grinned, jumping at the distraction that was James at the moment. "Hi." She said, looking right at the cup in his hand. "Um, who gave you that?" she asked, pointing to it.

He followed her finger, his smile grower a bit bigger. "Oh, Ashley. You've seen her, I think. She's the new aspiring actress who moved into apartment 3B."

Katie just looked at him. "Let me guess, hot blonde?"

"Duh!" he said as if it were obvious. Then the giddy smile appeared again. "I think she likes me."

Katie's smirk faded. "At least _one_ of us is happy." She muttered. Only then did James notice how upset she actually was.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him again. But all she did was shake her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She said with fake enthusiasm. He gave her a look, telling her he knew her better than that. She sighed, knowing she couldn't get passed him. "It' just…boys." She admitted.

He chuckled. "Ah, _now_ I see."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully, before turning serious again. "Well, you know Kyle right?"

He nodded, allowing her to continue. "I've liked him for a long time, and he knows it. And it was going great for a while…until Lisa came into the picture. Kyle took one look at her and bam, he was hers."

James sighed, smiling at her sadly. She saw his face and automatically said, "But I don't want you feeling sorry for me! I'm aware that there are other fish in the sea, as everyone says. But, I mean, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me."

James raised his eyebrows at this. Guys have ditched her before? He found that _very_ hard to believe.

She started to get angrier, so she stood up and started pacing. "Every time I like a guy, another prettier, flirtier girl comes along and takes him away! No matter how hard I try, I can never be good enough!" she finally sat down again and took a pillow, holding it to her chest.

James just sat and stared at her, slowly forming a plan in his head. But Katie saw it as he didn't have anything to say.

"I'm sorry to be unloading all of this on you. I'm sure you have better things to do." He opened his mouth to reply, when she cut him off. "But in my defense you asked!"

He chuckled, making her smile slightly. "No, what I was going to say was that Kyle guy? He's an idiot."

She half smiled. "Thanks." She muttered into the pillow. But he wasn't done.

"I'm serious. Any guy would be lucky to have you, and I'm going to prove it to you."

"How are you-"

Just then the front door opened again, interrupting her sentence. "Katie, could you come here for a second?" her mom called.

"Sure thing!" she said, standing up and walking over. Her mom was practically falling over carrying so many groceries, so she took half and walked back into the apartment. After placing them on the counter, she looked back over at the couch. But by then James was gone.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Later, at night, Katie came back to the Palm Woods after meeting some friends at a local restaurant. Although she didn't eat much, since she was still upset about earlier.

But as she entered the lobby, it was like a ghost town. Not even cranky Mr. Bitters was at his desk.

"Hello?" she called out, looking around. She walked further in, when a voice stopped her.

"Katie Knight!"

She turned, looking out the open doors. Suddenly she came face to face with the whole Palm Woods, who were standing around the pool and out around the rest of the outdoor area. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Then she looked at the stage that was set up. It wasn't always there. And on top of it stood James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. James had a guitar and was right in front of the microphone.

"What _is_ all of this?" She called, completely confused.

"Like I said earlier; I'm going to prove to you that you _are_ beautiful! So tonight I'm going to sing a little song, just for you."

Everyone clapped as he sat down on a stool, the acoustic guitar in his hands. The other three backed off the stage, leaving only James up there.

Before Katie could even respond, James was strumming the first notes. It was a tune she hadn't heard before. But she couldn't deny that it sounded…beautiful.

_**I don't know why you always get so insecure**_

_**I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror**_

_**And why won't you believe me when I say**_

_**That to me you get more beautiful, everyday**_

_**When you're looking at the magazines**_

_**And thinking that you'll never measure up**_

_**You're wrong**_

James kept his gaze on the guitar, singing softly into the mic. Katie could only stand there and watch.

_**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**_

Finally James looked up, locking eyes with her. The band added a beat in the background, and Katie smiled up at him.

_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**_

_**Why don't you know**_

_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**_

_**It's what's underneath your skin**_

_**The beauty that shines within**_

_**You're the only one that rocks my world**_

_**My cover girl**_

_**Oh, my cover girl**_

_**You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day**_

_**Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay**_

_**And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape**_

_**Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made**_

Wait, did he say love?

_**When you're looking at the magazines**_

_**And thinking that you're just not good enough**_

_**You're so wrong, baby**_

As he sang this, Katie thought back to their conversation on the couch. And she had said those exact words.

_**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**_

_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**_

_**Why don't you know**_

_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**_

_**It's what's underneath your skin**_

_**The beauty that shines within**_

_**You're the only one that rocks my world**_

_**My cover girl**_

He stood up, guitar still in hand, and slowly made his way off stage and through the crowd. His eyes never left her as he sang and moved closer and closer to her.

_**Got a heart of gold, a perfect original**_

_**Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while**_

_**And when I see that face**_

_**I'd try a thousand ways**_

_**I would do anything to make you smile**_

He stopped in the middle and tapped his foot to the music, getting lost in the song. She smiled at this, knowing how much of a passion he had for music.

_**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**_

_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**_

_**Why don't you know**_

_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**_

_**It's what's underneath your skin**_

_**The beauty that shines within**_

_**You're the only one that rocks my world**_

_**My cover girl**_

_**Oh, my cover girl**_

_**Oh, my cover girl**_

_**Whoa oh, my cover girl**_

_**Whoa oh, my cover girl**_

The song ended, and all was silent. Katie just stared up at James on stage, a smile slowly forming on her face. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around as the audience applauded.

They stopped spinning, but he kept a firm hold on her. "Did you write that?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, I meant every word of it."

She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Thank you." She said softly, tightening her grasp around his neck.

"So, is that enough proof for you? Or do I need to write another song?" he chuckled.

"No, that was perfect!" she smiled, laughing.

He bent down closer to her and whispered, "I would write a million songs just to show you how amazing you are." He pulled back as she stared up at him.

Finally she pulled his head back down and pressed her lips to his, in which he eagerly responded. The crowd applauded again and some people even cheered, but James and Katie didn't even notice. They were too lost in each other.

After a few moments she pulled away and asked, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, there was never a good enough time. You were pretty much in love with Kyle, and I was flirting with other girls. It only took me writing this song to realize that I'm in love with you."

She smiled as bright as the sun and said, "Forget Kyle. I love you too James.

The only other time he had felt this happy was when the band played Time Square. But at this moment, he felt on top of the world. He kissed her again with all the passion he had inside of him, never planning to let go.

After all, she _was_ his cover girl.

**Wow, this turned out longer than I had planned! Haha**

**I wrote this completely out of randomness. I just bought their new CD, and this song screamed Jatie to me! Well, they all could've worked, but this one stood out to me.**

**I'm also aware that ALL the guys sing the real song, but for this fic just pretend it's only James! :3**

**Please read&review! I live for feedback! :P**


End file.
